gameofheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Spindle
Relations: Eleanor Alice Spindle - Faith in outsiders is generally very small she is often distant on purpose. Her plan is to avoid becoming friends with those that she might have to betray in order to save her family. While at times she finds it very hard to push back her temper which almost never happens. If theirs one thing that Alice isn't it's calm when the situation dosen't call for it. Alice is usually the first person to react in a situation that calls for it. She is the first to strike and the last to retreat. Alice dose not like having any aspect of her life being controlled and really thirsts for her freedom. Alice has been hurt by those she trusted in her past and her personality has changed. She now rarley smiles and usually is a lot quiter at school then she is at home. Alice knows when not to speak her mind but usually only dose this with Belinda and Naga in order to avoid a punishment. Alice wont hesitate to get herself punished if it means to help some one else who is in trouble. But only if she sees a way out for them she wont help some one if she knows she'll get caught and punished. She also has to be careful with how she word's her opinions in retaliation to Belinda and Naga's wrath. Alice has a very strong relationship with her Mother and often tells her things that she would usually keep to herself. She trust's her Father Henery completely and finds his humor comforting most of the time. Alice usually holds in from using her Heart Magic which is the Color White, because it some times causes her pain she takes medication for the pain but tries not to on occasion. Alice dose this because her mind some times feels foggy and she dose not like it. Alice some times finds it hard to remeber what she's done the day before and often finds herself loosing track of time. Or waking up with no memory of what she did that day. She leaves every two weeks and returns to Belinda and Naga for training under the ruse that she's seeing a special doctor. Alice wonder's how Belinda and Naga want to use her in The Games of Heart with her disablitity with pain when using her heart magic but knows better then to ask. As the time draws nearer Alice find's that her Mother might not be who she says she is and she'll have to decide if she should believe in her family or her friends. Alice hides the fact that she is a werewolf due to what happened in her past, because of this she finds it very hard to trust those at school. And is often avoided by most of her fellow pupils because of her rash and bold temper, rude, and snappish attitude at first. Alice thought is the first to defend some one when they are being piced on by Olivia. But won't allow any of them to get close but Alice find's it a lot harder to resist, espically when Alice is promoted to Class AA. Will she be able to find the truth in her past and be able to fight the right path? Most of all who will she choose her Family or her Country? Will she let Belinda and Naga use her as a weapon to win the games of throne? Will she get her revenge of Barbossa for killing Abby? (Not proof read)